


By the Fairy Lights

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family trumps all. Or at least it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #12: [Fairy Lights](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/a1fe5eb064cc49dc9e3e491377e91d77_zpse9ddbc4c.jpg.html)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

By the Fairy Lights

~

“Oh, great job with the fairy lights; they’re beautiful!” 

Narcissa smiles, staring up at the trees which are lit with rose-coloured fairy lights. “Thank you. They did turn out well, didn’t they?” She lowers her wand. “Oh, the party is going to be so much fun!” 

“It is.” Andromeda links their arms. “And if you’re done putting them up I’ve a secret to tell you, but you can’t say anything to Bella or Mama. They won’t understand.” 

“What?” Narcissa turns to face Andromeda. “What is it?” 

Andromeda’s face is glowing, and Narcissa can tell that it’s not all because of the fairy lights. Looking around to see if anyone else is nearby, she drags Narcissa to a nearby hedge. “I’ve been dating a boy!” 

“What? Merlin!” Narcissa widens her eyes. “Who? Tell me who!” 

“His name’s Ted and he’s so handsome.” Andromeda sighs. “We’ve been going out with each secretly other for weeks, and we’ve even kissed a few times!”

Narcissa gasps. “Andie! That’s wonderful.” She pauses, mentally going through all the pure-blood boys she knows. None are named Ted or Theodore. “Wait, but which boy is it? Is he from school? Tell me everything! What does he look like?” 

Andromeda, who’s normally the most level-headed person Narcissa knows, giggles. “Oh, he’s so handsome. He’s blond, with brown eyes and the kindest smile you’ve ever seen. Oh, Cissy, you’ll love him.” 

Narcissa frowns. “But who is he? Who’s his family?”

Andromeda bites her lip. “He’s Muggle-born,” she says finally, her eyes begging for Narcissa’s understanding. “But that’s not important! What’s important is that he’s wonderful.” 

Narcissa goes cold. “Oh, Andie,” she whispers, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter how wonderful he is. Papa and Mama will never agree to it.” 

“Yes, they will.” Andromeda’s eyes narrow. “You’ll see. Once they see how happy he makes me, Papa will be fine.” 

Narcissa bites her bottom lip. “But what about Lucius?” she asks. “Papa thinks you’re going to marry him--”

Andromeda makes a face. “Ugh, he’s awful.” She clings to Narcissa’s hand. “I know you like him, but I can’t stand him. No, Ted’s the one for me. And Mama and Papa will be fine, especially once grand babies start coming.” 

Narcissa gasps. “You haven’t!” 

Andromeda blushes. “Not yet,” she confides. “But soon.” She licks her lips and Narcissa sees the determination reflected in her eyes. “He’s mine, Cissy. No one’s going to take him away from me.” 

“What are you two out here whispering about?” 

They turn to see Bellatrix standing there, and in the glow of the pink fairy lights she almost looks like a Dark spirit. 

Shooting a warning look at Narcissa, Andromeda reaches for Bellatrix’s hand, pulling her close. “We’re just putting up the fairly lights,” she says. “And talking about boys.” 

“Boys?” Bellatrix scoffs. “Silly creatures.” She slings one arm over Andromeda’s shoulder and the other over Narcissa’s. “No boy is more important than family,” she says. 

Narcissa relaxes. “Exactly,” she agrees. “Now come on and help me put up the rest of these lights.” And as they work together, Narcissa can only hope that all will be well, that Andromeda is right, and that family will trump all. 

~


End file.
